phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Timelines
The Alternate Timelines are a tool used by story-writers and artists to ask the question: what if? What if this scenario had happened differently? What if that character had not undertaken a specific action? Within each timeline, a character's life or history goes in a differing direction. For instance, in one timeline, KTG would have experimented upon a Fusion ritual with a particular test subject (Earth-80000). In another, he chose not to undergo the process. Sometimes, these timelines can be altered by something as simple as a precisely-placed nail. Sometimes, the timelines can be altered by evolutionary differences, sometimes, by political differences. Earth-0 the universe where the Orignal KTG, The Savior, and the ultimate Evil, The void of death fought and evenutally destroyed each other to make the other universes. The entire history of Earth-0 and its known universe is believed to have survived in Hyper Metal Mike's databanks. At the moment, he currently cannot recall much besides what we already know, due to damage to the memory chip containing that information. It is Eventually revealed in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors (orginally going to be revealed in the Pony Curse Story, a scrapped story idea) The Savior's name is Goku Phoenix and he resides in The Very soul of Mike Phoenix . the Void of death was also revealed to be Itachi Raijin, Now corrupted into the Death-Spiral Emperor due to jealousy and many other evils that eventually made him into the Death-Spiral Emperor. at the climax of the final story, Goku Phoenix reawakens and, with the aid of the six teams of protagonists, he finally defeats the Death-Spiral Emperor, erasing him from existence. Earth-25 In this timeline all humans are instead now Fat Majin Buus. The events that led to this evolution have not been confirmed in detail, but it can be assumed that differences in the environment allowed for this change. The lack of deserts on Earth-25 may attest to this, as may the forests of curious, rounded pink fruit trees, which have since proven hardy enough to grow within varied envrionments. In addition to the environmental diiferences, there are also many socio-political deviations. Namely, in this timeline, the North, Central and South American continents became a single governmental body known as the Combined Nations of the Americas. Such a vast nation requires two capital cities in order to be managed effectively. The first capital, Brasilia, is governed by the CNA's Presiding Chancellor, Yolanda Kincaid. The second, Washington D.C., is overseen by the Deputy Chancellor, Harold Sampson. In addition, the aftermath of the Napoleonic Wars and the victory at Waterloo, in this timeline, led to the Prussian and British Empires uniting to form the Anglo-Teutonic Imperium. From there, the united body was able to seize France, Belgium, Spain, Portugal and the rest of the German principalities and kingdoms, in addition to the holdings of the British and German Empires on Earth-640 (minus the territories in the Northern and Southern American continents). The Anglo-Teutonic Imperium is currently a Parliamentary Monarchy ruled by the Royal House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha from the empire's capital in London. While the technology on Earth-25 is slightly more advanced than that of Earth-640, and the emergence of the Anglo-Teutonic Imperium prevented World War One from spreading beyond Serbia and Austria-Hungary (where it is still being waged to this day), the two global superpowers have always held a tenuous peace. Hostilities and rivalries constantly threaten to erupt into war. In addition to these two global powers, the Russian empire is still being ruled by the Royal House of the Romanovs. However, following protests and demonstrations at the beginning of the 1920's, the reforms established by Alexander II and Nicholas II were built upon, and by the 1930's, Russia became a Parliamentary Monarchy. Earth-43 Earth-43 is also known as the Superhero Phoenixverse, where KTG is the result of a government funded super-soldier program known as Weapon K, while Mika is the Crimson Lantern. There are a lot of superheroes and supervillains in this universe, substantially more so than in Earth-640. Among other events in this universe's history, the number and the prestige of heroines who utilize elasticity and other related powers rose dramatically. A most prominent member of this movement is Rubber Michelle, a girl who joined this Earth's Phoenix Corps on request of Weapon K. However, Weapon K and the other heroes are still stumped on the histories and datafiles of the rubber girls who joined; Serious B., Cheerful R., U-64-V, Gold T., Pink S., Lily and Miss Sonica. Precious little is known about them, and what little knowledge is scarcely more than a rumour. Earth-80 In this Timeline, Pooko won the battle against Artorius Revana and then in turn, against KTG. The whole human populous was turned into Pookos, all of them slaves to her will. The females serve as the warriors of the Hive, while the males serve as the workers and drones. The only other inhabitant of this Earth to retain free will is Pooko's own accomplice and second in command - a Pooko who was once a human named Missy. At the centre of this Hive, Pooko rules from her Drone Throne. The entrance to her chamber is adorned with the suspended carcass of Artorius Revana, now a fragmented skeleton within his pulverized armour. This empire lasts to the present day, and has remained confined upon Earth, the Book of Summoning long since destroyed. Earth-320 Earth-320 is a Dark earth with the heroes being the villains and vice versa. the home universe of Dark Mika and the Dark Phoenix Corps.. Earth-640 The Main Phoenixverse. Home of Mike Phoenix, Mika and The rest of Phoenix corps. Earth-1031 Earth - 1031 is otherwise known as the Monsterverse, where KTG is an Anti-spiral hero, Mika is a Jiang Shi, and others are Various Dark Beings and Monster, although they still act heroic. The remaining humans on Earth-1031 are most commonly gifted in hedge magic and/or necromancy, with many of the most gifted practitioners becoming Liches upon reaching adulthood. The youngest recorded sorceror to successfully undergo this ritual was Tobias Jade, who in 1702 had accomplished this feat at the age of 17. To this day, there are still aspiring Necromancers, Witches and Warlocks attempting to defeat that record. With the physical condition of the zombie population being as it is, many of the brightest Necromancers and Liches are still experimenting with the use of permanent enchantments to bind their bodies and mitigate the most debilitating effects of decomposition. Earth-5015 Earth-53GA is a universe where everyone is some kind of Mobian from Sonic the hedgehog. Earth-8013 An Earth like Earth-86013 and Earth-3D10SD6, Earth-8013 is inhabited by what are refered to as Changelings. Created by Faeries, they were used to conquer and subjugate other species by kidnapping and replacing each new born infant with one of their own. The child would then be taken to serve the Faerie masters. Initially slaves themselves, the power of the Changelings slowly grew to the point where they could cross universes. Learning that they had no need for the Faeries, the Changelings slowly drove their masters to extinction through a subtle rebellion. They began deliberately following orders badly before resorting to active sabotage; only in the last months did they rely on open combat. Within a decade after this uprising began, the last of the Faeries died, and the Changelings assumed contol over Earth-8013. Since then, the Changelings have begun crossing into other universes, among them being Earth-86013, Earth-3D10SD6 and Earth-640. It was discovered a few months ago in Earth-8013, that a Changeling was made in the image of Spiralsong, AKA KTG. That Changeling entered Earth-640, where he met the Phoenix Corps, and it was discovered that, although he may look similar to Spiralsong, he looks much different from KTG when humanized. Also of note is his power, otherwise known as The Geass Engine. Not much is known about his power; however, KTG/Spiralsong is keeping strict tabs on the guy, in case he tries to mind control anyone, especially his friends. If that happens, he is prepared to travel into the past to make sure he is never created. As KTG said, "No more games this time around. If he breaks a rule here, I break him FOREVER." Apparently KTG has heard of this Geass power a little bit... either way, he takes no chances. Earth-80000 In this Earth, Artorius and KTG underwent the Fusion Dance. Within this timeline, KTG experimented with the idea of fusing two separate people into one combined entity, with the united attributes and strengths of the two people. It was hoped that the resulting amalgamation would be greater than the sum of its parts. Without test subjects, he resorted to using himself and an unconscious Artorius Revana, hoping to marry his own considerable power with Artorius's physical strength and combat prowess. The ritual, however, proved a disaster. As KTG and Artorius merged into one being, the process caused an irreversible mental backlash. Whether KTG had made a fatal miscalculation or some external force interfered, the resulting amalgamation was left an empty shell, with no guiding intelligence. In his mentally dead state, the fusion between KTG and Artorius was easy prey for the god Asmodaeus. The Sovereign of Light promptly took control of the mindless body, who from then on, would serve as Asmodaeus's Herald of the Everlasting Dawn. Earth-832XX In this Universe all Beings are robots. however, the form of the robot is different for each person. for example, the Robot KTG looks similar to Sonic R's Metal Knuckles, while Robot Mika Phoenix looks Very Simliar to a Red Metal pinkie pie with Wings. However, this universe has nothing to do with Sergio's Rival Thunder or Hyper Metal Mike whom is the only Surivior of Earth-0's destruction. Earth-86013 This is the My Little Pony universe, and the home dimension of Telltale Heart and Spiralsong. Earth-90012 In this alternate universe, the characters from Phoenix Corps, the Newsboy Squadron, and all other related characters are turned to look like characters from the TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Nothing is too much known about this place other than the fact stated above. But it is most likely that the inhabitants share personalities and traits from their main universe's counterparts. It is unknown whether or not the transformation came about as a natural evolutionary outcome. Because of this world's Feudal-era technology, its inhabitants never colonised any foreign planets, nor did they develop bio-technological advances. As a result, this world's Artorius Revana does not exist. It is also unknown whether or not the inhabitants of Earth-90012 are able to journey into Earth-640, Even though it's Rumored that it has happened before, there is no True Proof at this time. Earth-131313 the DeathbirdVerse, Home of Viralius Deathbird, sole surivivor of this universe and Rival To KTG in the main universe. There have been no confirmed explanations for this universe's destruction. Viralius deathbird is Still Investigating it to this day. Earth-3792XX The population of this timeline has had their sex swapped. The same events of Earth-640 happened here, including any feats of dimension-jumping. Members of this universe have swapped with their Earth-640 counterparts at times and occasionally have joined Earth-640's populous. Notable inhabitants: *Sarah the Hedgehog and the Newsgirl Squadron *Numette *Michelle Phoenix *Anastasia Revana *Lioness *Viralina Deathbird Many of these have displayed the ability to interact with their Earth-640 counterparts without any detrimental effects to their respective universes. Earth-31056 This alternate dimension is quite similar and, at the same time, different, to Earth-86013. The personalities and powers of many of its inhabitants are reversed (an extroverted character from Earth-86013 being quiet and introspective on Earth-3D10SD6, etc). In fact, they all had oppsite alignments. Those who were heroes on Earth-86013, for example, are villains on Earth-31056. This status quo existed until one of its inhabitants, simply Known there and in Earth-86013 as D-SS, met the KTG (known there as Spiralsong) of Earth-31056. However, since the union between D-SS and Spiralsong, the alignments are all the same as they are on Earth-86013. However, the personalities and powers are still swapped as they were orginally. Earth-DAB00M Unformally called as the 'Boomiverse', this is the alternate universe where Deviant Boom is located and where Sergio, Mike, Numa, Lollie and their friends live their adventures. Earth-3733747 In this universe, everyone is a half human, half elemental being. Earth-GR33C3 This Universe is a Fusion of Earth-640 and The universe of Kid Icarus. Here, the Titans overthrew the rule of Hades and conquered Tartarus. Gathering to them an army, they began a brutal campaign, forcing a coalition between the various Pantheons. Today, the war between the Gods and Titans is still being fought. Earth-M4R10 This universe takes place in an alternative version of the Super Mario universe where its most notable characters are replaced by counterparts of Phoenix Corps, Newsboy Squadron, etc Earth-N1GHT5 this universe is a Fusion of Earth-640 and Nightopia from the Sega Saturn Game, NiGHTS into Dreams. Earth-P0K3M0N In this universe, everyone is a Pokemon. Earth-VAN1TY In this universe, all beings are Vanity Demons. Gallery Changeling spiralsong by mrpr1993-d5z9xkm.png|Changling Spiralsong from Earth-8013 Changling KTG "disguise".png|Changling Spiralsong in his diguise on Earth-86013 D-SS.png|D-SS/Micheal Fexin in Earth-3D10SDR Dark mika by mrpr1993-d3g25qw.png|Dark Mika, leader of the Dark Corps in Earth-320 Fire elemental Mika phoenix.png|Mika Phoenix as a Fire Elemental, as seen in Earth-3L3M3NTAL Hunt them down by martmeisterpaladin-d55hih4.jpg|Earth-80, a Pooko-fied Mika Phoenix chases down a survivor Kid Icarus KTG.png|KTG as seen in Earth-GR33C3 Mika the crimson fox girl by sandrathachao.png|Mika Phoenix as a Fox, as seen in Earth-53GA Mikatuff by martmeisterpaladin-d4haown.jpg|Mika Phoenix as a Wigglytuff, as seen on Earth-P0K3M0N Mike into dreams by mrpr1993-d5ydeev.png|KTG as a Nightopian, as seen in Earth-N1GHT5 Rubber Michelle (Earth-43 Clone).png|Rubber Michelle, Michelle Phoenix' alter-ego from Earth-43 They walk among us by martmeisterpaladin-d48vb4u.jpg|Earth-25, Mika Phoenix and Ami Oniuka (HHPAY) enjoying a snack Three on the beach by mrpr1993-d4zdayz.png|Numette, Lois and Kathline, notable inhabitants of Earth-3792XX, at the beach Vanity form mika by mrpr1993-d3efuas.png|Mika Phoenix as a Vanity Demon, as seen on Earth-VAN1TY Ww mika phoenix by mrpr1993-d3f449d.png|Mika Phjoenix in Earth-Z3LDV Tron mika by mrpr1993-d3eq2mc.png|Mika Phoenix in Earth-TR0N Mika dragon by mrpr1993-d3eviwn.png|Mika Phoenix on a yet-unamed Dragon universe Yoshi mika by mrpr1993-d3fz3yf.png|Mika Phoenix as a Yoshi in a yet-unamed Yoshi universe Gex meme mika phoenix by mrpr1993-d4mh97y.png|Mika phoenix of Earth-640, plus 17 different mikas from yet unamed Channel Universes. Game and watch s mika phoenix by mrpr1993-d3f69te.png|Mika Phoenix in a yet-unamed Game&watch Earth. Alien mika by mrpr1993-d3ffp4w.png|Mika Phoenix From a Yet-unnamed Space/Alien Universe/earth Power_suit_Mika_phoenix.png|Mika Phoenix of a unnamed Metroid Universe 1920__s_mika_by_mrpr1993-d3eeol2.png|Mika Phoenix of earth-1920 Android Claire Bazooka.png|Claire Bazooka In Earth-832XX Toony michelle com by dnfnuma20-d608fzc.jpg|Michelle Phoenix From an yet-unnamed Toon Universe Forever friends by mrpr1993-d60kj4d.jpg|Michelle Phoenix from a Yet-unamed Altnernate universe's Alternate timeline, where as she has completely lost her sanity and now is on a spree of "pony" collecting in her now Madness-fueled power. Zombie Michelle Phoenix.png Anti-spiral KTG.png Spiralsong by lktronikamui-d64fuh9.png|Spiralsong from Earth-86013 Trivia *Earth-3D10SD6's D-SS has visited Earth-640 one week after the events that changed their alignments. upon reaching Earth-640, it was seen that D-SS Has a Human Form, Which is named "Micheal "DKTG" fexin." furthermore, upon his arrival at phoenix Corps' Underground Base, KTG made the realization that DKTG had the Powers of the G-stone, which was previously used by Guy Shishioh and his Mech, (genesic) Gaogaigar. *Appreantly, not only can the residents of Earth-3792XX and Earth-640 see each other, so can the beings of Earth-B60N13 and Earth-3D10SD6. To this day, this occurance preplexes KTG and at the same time it also intrigues him. *Currently, no-one from Phoenix Corps , nor anyone else, has been able to visit Universe-13, as the portals to go in and get out of the universe have seem to been sealed off. Also of note, there has been no sign of negative KTG anywhere in the other Universes, even Earth-2148. This, in addition to the sudden discovery of Earth-3D10SD6 and DKTG/D-SS/Micheal Fexin , seems to only further confuse things... Rumors say it's as the Primordial Gods Wiped it from existence for some odd reason... but that has yet to be confirmed. other sources say it was wiped from existence due to a even Bigger Threat that will soon loom over the horizon of the plane of all existence. *Michelle Phoenix from Earth-3792XX, by order of KTG, in the guise of a pooko, has been to Earth-20, only to send a package with a message to watch out for any other Death-Spirals, along with a flare that will activate only in case of said evil and other beings with the same level of power or higher. KTG and Michelle Phoenix have not seen any portal open to Earth-80 since Michelle's return from there after that task. Michelle says that she's relieved to see that they're safe. KTG however says it may be to soon to tell. The Haven has not been let known about this yet, as KTG does not want to casue mass confusion and panic. *Rumors say that all of the inhabits whom ever lived in earth-131313 that are presumed dead, are not, but are actually stored somewhere in Deathbird emperor, waiting for someone to release them and unlock Deathbird emperor's true power. and the rumors also say that the only one who can do so, is Viralius Deathbird himself. *There are many other univeres and soon they will be revealed... *very recently, a shift in the omniverse has happened, and many changes were made. do not adjust your monitor this- Category:Events Category:Sagas Category:Realities Category:Alternate Earths Category:Timelines